


Серия кинковых драбблов

by Mister_Key



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, kink fest 2016
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:04:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6855832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Серия кинк-фестовых исполнений.</p><p>10-43. Стив/Тони. Секс с использованием кляпа на Тони.<br/>10-02. Стив держит руки Тони и медленно его трахает, Тони кончает, говорит что он не может возбудиться, не молод уже, но Стив не останавливается, а продолжает его трахать пока Тони вновь не возбудится (доминирование)<br/>10-03. Кэп/Тони. Кинк на то, что Стив постепенно начинает замечать и осознавать, что Тони довольно хрупок, как физически, так и эмоционально.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Серия кинковых драбблов

10-43. Стив/Тони. Секс с использованием кляпа на Тони.

\- ...а что тут непонятного? Вставил, застегнул на затылке, дальше как обычно. Ну, почти.  
Стив в неприятной задумчивости уставился на кляп. Поблёскивающий пластиковый шарик с ремешками, ничего общего с теми кляпами, что приходилось порой использовать на войне - впрочем, там было совсем для других целей.  
\- Просто не понимаю, зачем, - признался он, чуть подумал и прибавил, - и целоваться неудобно. А просто как обычно тебе скучно, да?  
Тони ухмыльнулся и немедленно полез целоваться. Со вкусом, с чувством, грязно играя языком по языку - именно так, как Стиву нравилось.  
\- Ты же знаешь, Кэп, с тобой мне скучно не бывает, - заверил он, отстраняясь совсем ненамного. - У тебя прямо-таки талант, что бы я там ни говорил о том, что ты зануда.  
\- Странная логика, - заметил Стив. - Выбери что-нибудь одно: или зануда, или не скучно.  
\- Хотел бы я, - вздохнул Старк. - Но как-то ты ухитряешься эти вещи совмещать. Легко и непринуждённо.  
\- А это, - Стив покачал в воздухе кляпом, - тоже легко и непринуждённо? Тебе не нравится как раньше? Считаешь, что нам нужно попробовать что-то новое? Решил, что меня раздражает твоя болтовня? Хочешь меня шокировать и посмотреть, что выйдет?  
\- Ого, сколько версий, - заметил Тони. - Нет, Кэп, всё куда проще. Хочется расслабиться и оторваться.  
\- Не вижу, как это может помочь расслабиться, - настороженно сказал Стив, повертел шарик кляпа. Гладкий, неожиданно тяжёлый, ничуть не напоминавший ту тяжелую конструкцию, что зажимала челюсти Локи - но всё-таки, всё-таки... - Или оторваться.  
\- Стив, - сказал Старк с тяжким вздохом человека, вынужденного объяснять простейшие вещи, - не ты ли мне недавно устроил получасовую лекцию о правах и свободах человечества? Помнится, выводов было два. Свобода, мол, самое ценное из достояний...  
Стив кивнул, пытаясь - пока что тщетно, - сообразить, каким образом это может относиться к кляпу и вообще к сексу.  
\- ...и заканчивается она там, где начинается свобода другого, - продолжил Тони, забрал шарик и подбросил в ладони. - Ну так вот, моя свобода заканчиваться и не думает. Даже если я сам хочу её... поумерить. Иногда.  
\- Проще говоря, тебе нужна помощь, - сказал Стив. - Иногда. Например, в постели.  
Тони с облегчением кивнул и сунул кляп в рот. Зрелище было, как немедленно убедился Стив, необычное и волнующее: растянутые губы, влажный блеск, провоцирующее на безобразия выражение почти беспомощного удивления.  
\- Аммпфышишь?  
\- Слышу, - кивнул Стив, затянул на затылке Тони ремни. Тот пожевал губами, пытаясь сказать ещё что-нибудь, не смог, и Стив прибавил, удивляясь нечаянному удовлетворению, проскользнувшему в голосе, - а вот теперь не слышу.  
Тони попытался ухмыльнуться и не смог: мешал кляп. Тогда он просто потянул Стива к себе, на мгновение притёрся щекой к щеке, опрокинулся на спину, утаскивая за собой.  
Было так необычно брать его такого: послушного, молчаливого, не сыплющего грязными словами, не захлёбывающегося криками. Стив невольно притормаживал, обращался нежнее, чем всегда - всё казалось, что может невольно причинить боль, а Старк и сказать об этом не сможет, - и, может быть, именно поэтому в этот раз всё оказалось дольше и слаще, чем он помнил. Тони обнимал его, сильные бёдра напрягались и расслаблялись, выпиравший из-за щеки шар казался совершенно органичным, полузакрытые в удовольствии глаза - неожиданно яркими, влажными, полными мысли, хотя Стив не представлял, как и о чём можно думать за пару минут до оргазма.  
Он навис над Тони, держа свой вес на руках, и медленно вгонял ему; жаркое желание дрожало в теле, но хотелось потянуть удовольствие ещё. Насмотреться вдоволь на такого Старка - удивительно податливого, каким он бывал редко, почти никогда, и ещё более удивительно умиротворённого - а уж таким Стив и вовсе его видел раза два за жизнь.  
Если это кляп так действовал - следовало ввести его в ежедневный обиход.  
На этой мысли Стив и кончил. Не смог сдержаться.  
Кажется, кляп действовал и на него тоже. А ведь каким лишним казался поначалу. Стив поцеловал Тони в пересохшие губы - Тони пытался что-то сказать, но не мог, из угла рта текла струйка слюны, отчего-то не казавшаяся противной, - и покаянно пообещал:  
\- Прости. Сейчас.  
Он сполз пониже, вытаскивая из Тони обмякающий - явно ненадолго, если продолжать в том же духе, - член, и взял в рот. Тут не спас и кляп; каким-то невозможным образом Тони завопил сквозь него, выгнулся, всаживая Стиву в горло, без сопротивления принял сложенные пальцы и забился в оргазме.  
Стив проглотил всё и лёг рядом, поглаживая Тони по плечу, грея и успокаивая. Старк завозился, обнял его, ткнулся лицом куда-то под ключицу; твёрдый шар непривычно давил сквозь кожу, и Стив запустил пальцы во влажные от пота волосы, нащупал застёжку, распустил.  
Тони выплюнул кляп и втёрся в Стива теснее, пробормотал:  
\- И совсем не страшно, видишь?  
Стив хмыкнул и ответил, поглаживая его по затылку:  
\- Неожиданно неплохо, да.  
Помолчал и прибавил наставительно:  
\- Только не вздумай потом возмущаться, что я вечно затыкаю тебе рот.

10-02. Стив держит руки Тони и медленно его трахает, Тони кончает, говорит что он не может возбудиться, не молод уже, но Стив не останавливается, а продолжает его трахать пока Тони вновь не возбудится (доминирование)

 

\- Не могу, - простонал Старк, кривя искусанный рот. – Мать твою, Стив, мне-то не двадцать.  
\- Мне тоже, - отозвался Стив, даже с ритма не сбившись и не ослабив железной хватки ни на йоту. Тони мог извиваться, подмахивать, сжимать зад – но не больше. – Не капризничай.  
Поправка: сжиматься Тони уже тоже не мог. Четвёртый кряду раз не располагал к таким фокусам. Кроме того, Стив их активно не одобрял, а от его последнего активного неодобрения у Тони до сих пор тугой сладкой болью ныл весь пах, от промежности до лобка.  
То, что Стив окажется парнем, повёрнутым на контроле, Тони не удивило нисколько. Любой, кто дрался с Кэпом хоть пять минут, по одну сторону или по разные, неважно, видел это сам.  
Но вот то, что Стива заводит контроль лично над ним, оказалось приятной неожиданностью. То, насколько далеко хороший парень Стив Роджерс способен зайти в этом своём увлечении – тоже.  
А ещё говорят, что в сороковые не было секса в его современном понимании. Как же. Спросил бы кто у Тони, он бы ох сколько рассказал, он бы...  
Стив крепче сжал его запястья и двинул бёдрами так, что Тони не смог сдержать стона. Внутри тоже ныло; натруженное, не успевшее привыкнуть к такому тело протестовало и поддавалось разом. Природа наделила Стива неугасимым темпераментом и немалыми размерами, и первые несколько раз Тони этому только радовался, но сейчас с удовольствием сделал бы паузу. Ненадолго, только чтобы...  
Стив задвинул ему снова, и что-то переменилось в ощущениях; саднящее удовольствие из болезненного стало терпимым, невольные спазмы, изводившие Тони последних четверть часа или около того – кто, ну кто мог подумать, что Стив окажется таким долгоиграющим типом? – ушли и не вернулись, тяжёлое тягучее наслаждение охватило бёдра.  
\- Добился... таки... своего, - выстонал Тони, подставил шею под поцелуи. Роджерс не подвёл, цапнул за кадык, облизал укушенное местечко, горячо дохнул под ухо.  
\- Добился.  
Самое ужасное было то, что в этой короткой констатации факта не было самодовольства. То есть даже обозлиться не получалось – только закрыть глаза, распластаться под тяжёлым телом и давать, давать, пока хватит сил. Насчёт сил тоже было неясно: Тони был готов поклясться, что их уже не осталось, но у Роджерса было своё мнение, и вот ведь странность: Тони жил с собой столько лет, а знал себя гораздо хуже, чем Стив узнал за несколько месяцев. В постели и вне её. Было от чего взбеситься.  
\- С-сукин... – начал Тони, но новый толчок заставил его задохнуться. Член, совсем недавно вялый после нескольких оргазмов, стоял как положено, пустая мошонка заново отяжелела, и единственное, чего Тони теперь хотел – кончить. А потом помыться, потому что прилипать к простыне не было его любимым видом постельного спорта.  
\- Язык, - коротко отозвался Стив, тут же поцеловал, грубо и сладко. – Хотя нет, ругайся, если хочется, - он опять поддал бёдрами, вгоняя в Тони на полную длину, - детей тут нет, слава богу...  
\- Знал я... – задыхаясь, ответил Старк, - что ты... мстительная сука, Стив, но что до такой...  
\- Жалеешь, что звал меня старикашкой? – спросил Стив, подтверждая мнение Тони. Мстительный, злопамятный, прекрасный тип, вот кто достался ему в командиры и любовники. В объекты тайной страсти тоже, но уж в этом Тони признаваться не собирался ни за какие сокровища царей земных. – А, Тони?  
\- Мало я... звал тебя... старикаш... о-ох! – выжал из себя Тони только чтоб не молчать и не оставить за Стивом последнее слово. Ну и чтобы нарваться, конечно. Нарываться в компании Стива Роджерса было больно, возбуждающе и несравнимо ни с чем. – Стив!  
\- А ведь я не остановлюсь, - сказал Стив; его слова и выдохи жгли Тони едва ли не сильнее, чем ровные, безжалостные, вынимающие душу толчки в изнемогающее от усталости и желания тело. – Слышишь, Тони? И не подумаю. Можешь... можешь просить, чёрт, да хоть умолять – нет, я буду... ещё. И ещё. Пока ты сознание не потеряешь. Пока голос не сорвёшь. Пока не... пока не вытрахаю из тебя это чёртово упрямство, да и тогда...  
Самым разумным в свете таких перспектив – а причин сомневаться в том, что Стив сделает именно то, что обещает, не было, - было завопить и позвать на помощь. И уж конечно, Тони не должен был кончать от невыносимо яркой картинки, вспыхнувшей под закрытыми веками: он сам, обморочный от усталости и кайфа, распластавшийся на измятых простынях и совершенно несопротивляющийся – и Стив, нависший над ним и продолжающий ровные бесконечные движения, кончающий в него раз за разом, не дающий ни пощады, ни передышки...  
Оргазм был такой, что у Старка опасно зазвенело в ушах, словно обморок и вправду подкрался вплотную. Стива это нисколько не остановило; он улыбнулся так, словно хотел сказать ещё что-нибудь раздражающее, какое-нибудь «я же говорил» или «ну вот, а ты считал, что больше не можешь», или даже «мне лучше знать, на что ты способен, Тони», и поцеловал Тони в закушенные губы.  
\- Смотрю, тебе нравится, - шепнул он с неожиданной лаской – и покрепче сжал запястья Тони у того над головой. – Это правильно. Люблю...  
Тони распахнул глаза и уставился на него. Стив поднял брови и усмехнулся ещё ласковей, с такой безжалостной нежностью и готовностью продолжать, что страшно делалось.  
\- ...когда тебе нравится, - закончил он, вновь двинув бёдрами. – А ты любишь...  
\- Ублюдок, - выдохнул Тони, дёрнул руками. – Пусти.  
\- ...когда тебя заставляют делать то, на что просто так не решился бы, - закончил Стив и разжал пальцы.  
Пару секунд Тони почти всерьёз решал, чего хочет больше – врезать ему в челюсть или дотянуться до браслета, активирующего броню.  
Потом выругался, долго и от души, и обнял Стива за шею.  
Некоторые вещи, на которые ты по доброй воле просто неспособен, становятся совсем простыми и легко осуществимыми, если рядом с тобой нужный человек.  
Кроме того, Тони вправду было уже не двадцать и даже не тридцать, а проект Мстители оказался самой опасной и увлекательной работой, на какую он в жизни своей решался.  
В числе прочего это означало, что глупо тратить время на игры с мордобоем, если есть возможность потратить его с толком.

 

10-03. Кэп/Тони. Кинк на то, что Стив постепенно начинает замечать и осознавать, что Тони довольно хрупок, как физически, так и эмоционально.

 

Началось, как обычно, с синяка. Хорошего такого, полноцветного, всех цветов и оттенков заката фингала, которым Старк обзавёлся бог весть где и щеголял как минимум неделю. Стив думал было предложить ему свинцовую примочку – в своё время он вынужденно пользовался ими чуть не ежедневно, - но свинцовых примочек теперь не делали, а синяк во всю скулу Старку удивительным образом шёл.  
Заставлял его выглядеть моложе, уязвимей как-то. До тех пор Стив этого не замечал, а тут как-то враз заметил, удивился – Старк, с его точки зрения, был тем ещё засранцем и абсолютно неуправляемым баловнем судьбы, - и постарался выбросить из головы.  
Потом случилась история с плёнкой, за которую Стиву было стыдно целый месяц. Его личный рекорд, особенно потому, что толком Стив и не был виноват, просто оказался не в том месте не в то время. Почему-то Джарвис не предупредил его о том, что Старка лучше не беспокоить, и Стив вкатился к нему в подземелье в самый неудачный из моментов.  
Если бы Старк творил там самое смертельное и опасное оружие всех времён и народов, был занят оргией, напивался в хлам, ругался с мисс Поттс, расчленял кроликов – что угодно! – и то получилось бы не так неловко.  
Если бы он сам сообразил чуточку раньше и смог убраться восвояси, сделав вид, что ничего не заметил и вообще не был свидетелем – тоже получилось бы. Наверное.  
Но Стив услышал знакомый голос, пусть и в записи, и застыл в полумраке, полном шорохов и треска, странно знакомого и какого-то... чужого этому времени. Свет и тень плясали в воздухе, в луче, шедшем от проектора, метались испуганные пылинки, и было что-то ещё более странное, чем изображение на стене и запах нагретой плёнки.  
Какой-то звук мешался с потрескиванием и шорохом; пара секунд ушла на осознание, а потом чёрно-белый Говард дёрнулся, в нелепой позе застыл на стене. Колесо проектора взвизгнуло и застряло, а Старк спросил гнусавым злым голосом:  
\- Какого чёрта? Кэп?  
Стив быстро закрыл глаза. Зажмурился чуть не до боли и сказал:  
\- Я не смотрю. Прости, Старк. Я невовремя зашёл.  
\- Ты невовремя на свет родился! – рявкнул Тони; слышно было по голосу, как жгучий стыд уступает злости. – Теперь-то уже что жмуришься, всё, уже застукал меня...  
\- ...я никому не скажу, - попытался заверить Стив, но Тони было не остановить.  
\- ...на горячем, как же, Железный Человек сидит и пялится на покойного папулю, тут любой бы!..  
Почему-то именно это стало последней каплей: то, какая злоба слышалась в надтреснутом от недавних слёз голосе Старка, и если бы это была злоба на Говарда и только на Говарда!  
\- Старк, уймись! – рявкнул Стив. – У всех у нас в прошлом найдётся, если покопаться, ещё и не такое!  
\- Ну конечно, всем плохо, не мне одному, чего это я разнылся, - ядовито проговорил Тони, в который раз проявляя способность трактовать чужие слова наихудшим образом, - мямля и...  
\- Нет, - отрезал Стив и сделал то, чего делать не собирался: прошёл через застывшую сумятицу света и теней, отыскал взъерошенного, с явным запахом спиртного Старка где-то между захламлённым запчастями столом и креслом, видавшим лучшие времена, и навис над ним, давя желание встряхнуть как следует. – Нет. Я хотел сказать: нечего стыдиться.  
В обширном кресле Тони казался удивительно маленьким. Почти подростком. Он и был сейчас подростком – ершистым, запутавшимся, отчаянно несчастным, боящимся поверить в то, что в него не примутся, хохоча, тыкать пальцами. Стива словно сжало внутри невидимой ладонью, и он едва справился с жалостью, грозившей проявиться на лице.  
\- Нечего, да? - почти прошептал Тони, кивнул в сторону застывшего изображения. Говарда поймало на полуслове, открытый рот казался чёрным, брови хмурились, рука замерла на полувзмахе – и также замер маленький мальчишка, спрятавшийся за столом и застигнутый на месте своего преступления. – А вроде бы тебе врать не положено, Кэп...  
Стив шагнул вперёд и наклонился, неловко обнял ненормально горячее тело, потащил Тони из кресла. Старк дёрнулся, замер, удивлённо выдохнул ему в шею, пробормотал:  
\- Совсем ошалел?  
\- Совсем, - подтвердил Стив. – И я не вру. Нечего стыдиться, Тони.  
Старк дёрнулся было – и затих в его руках, словно зверь, слишком испуганный или уставший, чтобы огрызаться. Стив был благодарен судьбе за то, что он не отбивается – происходящее и без того было слишком за рамками нормы.  
Обычно он не носил соратников на руках. И не вытаскивал их из подземелья к свету и теплу, и не просил Джарвиса выключить проектор, и не помогал привести себя в порядок. И – уж точно – не мечтал поцеловать.  
Это было самое неуместное, странное и дикое желание из всех, что охватывали его при взгляде на такого, удивительно тихого, покорного и уязвимого Старка. И самое неприличное, учитывая обстоятельства. Стив едва сдержался, проследил за тем, чтобы Старк не убился в ванной и лёг проспаться, а не пошёл на поиски приключений на собственную задницу, и от греха подальше ушёл.  
За следующие несколько недель Стив извёл десяток боксёрских груш. Рвались, как тряпичные.  
Потом – как раз когда воспоминания о странном вечере и мысли о том, как странно устроена жизнь, в которой гений и неплохой, в общем-то, парень Говард Старк в итоге может оказаться претендентом на звание худшего отца века почти оставили Стива в покое, - случилась Ситуация.  
Ничего особенного, на самом-то деле: просто очередной свихнувшийся от злобы тип с какой-то опасной штуковиной, похожей на гибрид рупора и бешеного техно-осьминога. Тип оказался проворным и упорным, за ним пришлось побегать, но куда хуже погони по крышам Манхэттена было то, что осьминог оказался с подлым сюрпризом и умел генерировать поле, превращавшее любой металл в ничто. Тони орал что-то про сублимацию и способы её преодоления, но всё, что знал Стив, так это то, что драться придётся голыми руками или с помощью дубины потяжелей.  
И ещё – что ни Старка, ни Клинта с его стрелами, ни Тора с Мьёлльниром к ублюдку, решившему как следует испортить жизнь всем вокруг, он не подпустит на пушечный выстрел.  
Кроме того, следовало беречь щит. Вряд ли ему смогли бы сделать такой же, а без него Стив был почти как без руки. Щит был его оружием, его безмолвным другом, его символом, чёрт побери – но даже им Стив рискнул бы не глядя, если бы это помогло уберечь остальных.  
\- Установка... почти готова! – крикнул ему Старк. Он, находясь на условно безопасном расстоянии, посылал в свихнувшегося типа заряд за зарядом; лазерный луч резал воздух, но расстояние было слишком велико, чтобы причинить существенный вред. Ближе Тони не подлетал, и Стив был этому просто и незатейливо рад. – Минут... десять!  
Проблема заключалась в том, что у них не было этих десяти минут. В Манхэттене чертовски много металлических конструкций, а свихнувшиеся злодеи любят эпические зрелища и террор. Падающая высотка, а то и несколько, чем-то радует их взор.  
Когда Стив осознал, что происходит, одна из высоток уже начала крениться; внизу творился ад. Стёкла, лопаясь от перегрузки, текли по стене небоскрёба вниз, словно готовая замёрзнуть река. Снизу поднимался многоголосый вой сирен и полных ужаса голосов.  
Времени думать не оставалось; до появления Брюса с установкой – или Халка, если она вдруг не сработает, - нужно было любой ценой удержать здание. Стив рванул к нему, упёрся плечами, чувствуя себя ужасно маленьким и слабым по сравнению с тяжестью, от которой хрустели кости, а в глазах стоял кровавый туман, услышал рядом гулкий удар – Тор спрыгнул с высоты, подставил плечо, приняв часть невыносимой тяжести, - и совсем вдалеке услышал знакомый рёв.  
Держать небоскрёб пришлось не так уж долго – минут пять от силы, - но каждая секунда этих пяти минут запомнилась Стиву навсегда. Тор рычал от натуги рядом, бугрясь мышцами, Наташа во главе подоспевшего отряда Щ.И.Т.а быстро и деловито эвакуировала тех, кто мог пострадать от неминуемого обрушения, Халк рычал всё ближе, и сверху вдруг послышалось бодрое и злое:  
\- Побереги-и-и-ись!  
Ало-золотая молния мелькнула над головами, что-то грохнуло, словно лопнула туго натянутая простыня, и Стив, дурея от натуги, услышал жуткий вопль, треск, проклятие – и Халк заорал:  
\- Халк ловить!  
\- Кэп, Тор, довольно! – Наташа пронеслась мимо них чёрно-рыжей стремительной тенью. – Бросайте, пока никто не... Старк, чёрт тебя!  
Короткая жуткая секунда в восприятии Стива растянулась чуть ли не на год. Застыла, как картина, выставленная прямо перед глазами: накренившийся небоскрёб, яркое небо, застывший в прыжке зелёный гигант и что-то очень маленькое, ненормально розовое, беззащитное даже на вид, растопырившееся в замершем воздухе между гигантскими ладонями.  
Последним зарядом рупора-осьминога злокозненный тип всё-таки достал Тони. Броня с него исчезла, как не бывало, под ней, к изумлению Стива, не оказалось никакой одежды, и голые ноги, казавшиеся одновременно до странности длинными и замёрзшими, торчали из сомкнувшихся коробочкой ладоней Халка.  
Тор рыкнул что-то Стиву чуть не в ухо, отскочил, крутнул в руке Молот и послал убедительный грозовой разряд в основание покосившейся высотки. Та охнула, застонала, скрипя невидимыми сочленениями, и поступила так же, как подпиленное умелой рукой дерево: медленно и торжественно накренилась в нужную сторону. Стив, перед глазами которого всё ещё стояли голые, цыплячьи какие-то конечности Старка (слава богу, Халк мог о нём позаботиться – по крайней мере, Стив на это очень надеялся) рванул на подмогу, подставил натруженный щит, упёрся ногами в треснувший асфальт – и добавил недостающей точности.  
Высотка, скрипя и стеная, рассыпая вокруг себя остатки стеклянного дождя, сложилась в единственную условно безопасную сторону, накрыв собой опустевшую стараниями Наташи улицу. Облако пыли взметнулось, застлало собой всё до самого неба; кашляя и скрипя песчинками на зубах, Стив продрался сквозь него к гигантскому зелёному холму, постучал Халка по обширной спине, привлекая внимание.  
\- Как он?  
Халк медленно развернулся, подумал, разжал ручищи. Стив с облегчением убедился в том, что Тони жив и практически цел, только оглушён падением, отвёл глаза, сгорая от неловкости.  
\- Почему ты голый?  
\- Да, почему я голый? – повторил Старк, пытаясь сесть и осмотреться. – Этот выродок засадил по мне своим анти-металлическим лучом. Надеюсь, он сдох в муках.  
Стив мотнул головой, указывая на Наташу. Та, заломив руки за спину, вела серого от пыли и страха злодея, небольшой отряд нёс за ними скрученного в беспорядочный ком осьминога. Проходя мимо, Наташа помахала рукой, оценивающе глянула на Старка и ухмыльнулась.  
\- Кто-нибудь, одолжите мне штаны, - беспомощно попросил Тони, начиная улыбаться улыбкой, которую Стив ненавидел: притворно-наглой, уверенной и лживой в этой уверенности, словно говорившей, что Тони наплевать на то, что он сидит голым посреди руин, что он вовсе не опасается стрёкота приближающихся вертолётов прессы, и что не погнушается отвечать на вопросы журналистов прямо так, голышом.  
Стив-то знал, насколько это всё неправда. Он лишил пробегавшего мимо агента куртки, отдал Старку. Тот криво усмехнулся, но взял.  
\- Тони, - сказал Стив. – Давай заберём тебя отсюда.  
\- Сначала я узнаю, почему не сработала установка, - Старк ткнул пальцем в сторону потрёпанного серо-сизого куба. – Брюс ошибиться не мог, так поче...  
\- Потом, - сказал Стив. Удивляясь собственной уверенности, повязал куртку на талии Тони, покосился на Халка – тот уже стал уменьшаться и приобретать нормальный цвет. – Брюс позаботится, потом разберётесь со своими техническими штучками.  
\- Голова болит, - невпопад сказал Старк, посмотрел на Стива и сказал, кривясь от напряжения, - что, и ругать не будешь?  
\- Потом, - пообещал Стив. – И недолго. Ты всегда надеваешь костюм вот так?  
\- На мне был комбинезон, - огрызнулся Тони. – На восемьдесят два процента состоящий из металлизированной нити. Ясно?  
Стив кивнул. Одной загадкой меньше. Он обнял Тони за плечи, поглядел на усыпанную битым стеклом и разнообразным строительным мусором улицу – и рывком вздёрнул Старка на руки.  
По сравнению с высоткой, совсем недавно едва не вогнавшей Стива в землю, Тони казался невесомым. Лёгким, как пёрышко. Стив перехватил его поудобнее и чуть не бегом понёс прочь, невольно радуясь тому, что обстоятельства позволяют выдать это за заботу, и стыдясь этой радости.  
Старк сидел тихо и только дышал ему в плечо, а оказавшись в фургоне Щ.И.Т.а, сказал:  
\- Хочу домой. Ужасно устал, Кэп.  
\- Сейчас поедем, - кивнул Стив. Выглядел Тони и вправду неважно: под глазами потемнело, лицо залило нездоровой бледностью, и он ёжился, поджимая под себя ноги и обнимая себя за плечи, как будто снаружи царила зима. Стресс, удар, досада на то, что какому-то паскудному злодею удалось застичь его врасплох и лишить костюма, неизбежный стыд от наготы – хотя Стив ума не мог приложить, чего Старку стыдиться, чисто эстетически он был хорош: смуглый, жилистый, каждой мышцей обязанный себе самому, не сыворотке и не асгардской крови, - всё это заставило Старка выглядеть меньше. Не нахальным гением в золотой броне, скорым на язык и на расправу, неугомонным и ехидным, раздражающим и неотразимым.  
Усталым. Надломленным. Таким хрупким, что у Стива сердце сжало той самой, незабытой, недопустимой жалостью, которой Тони бы ему не простил.  
\- Держи, - сказал он, лишил кого-то из безвестных агентов Щ.И.Т.а термоса с чаем и вручил Тони дымящийся стаканчик. – Не ошпарься.  
\- Трудно в это поверить, Кэп, но я не безрукий младенец, - буркнул Тони, но стаканчик взял и стал греть о него руки. – Фу, ромашковый...  
Стив перевёл дух и связался с командой. Всё уже было под контролем: Тор во главе с пожарными занимался завалами, Наташа – злодеем (Стив напомнил себе, что надо будет хотя бы узнать его имя и позаботиться о том, чтобы в следующий раз оно было напечатано сразу за строчкой «осуждённые пожизненно»), Брюс, взяв под контроль Халка, занимался установкой – и можно было заняться тем, что для Стива сейчас являлось приоритетом.  
Тони Старком. Полуголым, предположительно контуженным и удивительно трогательным в своей внезапной и явно краткосрочной слабости.  
Стив всегда водил быстро, хотя и аккуратно, но в этот раз поставил личный рекорд, добираясь до Башни Старка по запруженным улицам. Тони косился на спидометр, но молчал, только время от времени прихлёбывал чай; потом пробормотал:  
\- Если не хочешь снова тащить меня на руках при всём честном народе – заедь с заднего хода.  
Стив свернул на съезд, ведущий к подземному паркингу, и, затормозив, сказал:  
\- Зеваки обойдутся. Но я тебя всё-таки отнесу, ты же босиком.  
\- Хотел бы я знать, - ответил Старк, сминая опустевший стаканчик, - отчего тебя так внезапно накрыло. Возишься со мной, носишь на руках, как девицу, не распекаешь за просчёты. Да ты полон сюрпризов, Капитан.  
\- Не внезапно, - решился Стив. Было странно объясняться в таких неподходящих условиях, но он знал, что Тони очень скоро снова обрастёт бронёй, не только костюмом – своей собственной, из ехидства и подколок, из недоверия и упрямства, - и не хотел терять ни единой секунды, ни единой возможности. – Мне... я только сейчас понял, какой ты, оказывается.  
\- Какой? – поинтересовался Старк, позволяя снова взять себя на руки. – Скажешь, что хрупкий и уязвимый – тресну по чему смогу.  
\- И отобьёшь руку, - предрёк Стив. – Я не сомневаюсь в том, что ты герой, если что, просто...  
\- Тебя заводит, когда я мельче, - подсказал Старк, сверкая глазами. – Да, это очень видно. И нет, я не знаю, как к этому отношусь. Это и бесит, и... не знаю. Радует? Да, пожалуй, что так.  
Стив облегчённо выдохнул и понёс его в Башню.  
\- Раз это так видно, - заметил он, стараясь подавить невольное смущение, - значит, ты не только это видишь, так ведь?  
\- Ну да, - сказал Тони, прижался щекой к его плечу. – Не только. И знаешь что? Ненавижу это признавать, но ты был прав. Нечего стыдиться.  
Поцелуй на вкус отдавал кровью, извёсткой и ромашковым настоем, и пальцы у Тони были холодные, содранные бог весть обо что, хрупкие и сильные, как он весь.  
Никогда в своей жизни Стив Роджерс не был так счастлив чужой слабости.  
И никогда в жизни Тони Старк не был настолько сильным и неуязвимым в горячей хватке чужих рук.


End file.
